FALLEN LEAVES
by hhs1220
Summary: penyesalan merupakan hukuman bagiku. Apa kau baik baik disana? apa kau bahagia? apa kau merindukanku?. Mati rasa jiwa ini hanya ada kekosongan setelah meninggalkanmu. / A hunhan fanfic / Sehun x Luhan ( genderswitch )


**Fallen leaves**

 _/ketidakpercayaan menyiksa ku hingga kenadiku,_

 _penyesalan kulalui tak bisa bersamamu_

 _persaan sedih_

 _dan bersalah selalu menghinggap dihatiku/_

 **cast:**

sehun

luhan (gs)

 **support cast:**

kyungsoo (gs)

kai

chanyeol

baekhyun (gs)

 _a hunhan fanfiction_

Seorang pria duduk di kursi taman di sebelah pohon yang besar pada musim gugur sambil memegang sebuah pusara yang terukir indah. Pria tersebut memakai coat musim gugur dan sangat tampan, namun tatapan matanya menandakan kekosongan diri. Ia terus memandangi pusara itu yang terdapat sebuah ukiran nama Kim Hannie. Nama pria tersebut Oh Sehun, menatap pusara itu sedih dan mengusapnya serta menciumnya.

 **Sehun pov :**

Aku mengingat kejadian masa lalu yang takkan pernah dapat kulupakan dalam hidupku yaitu kau yang sangat kucintai dengan hidupku.

 _Flashback:_

"Luhan ya~ mau kah kau menjadi milikku? Aku menyukaimu tidak tapi mencintai mu" ujarku tersenyum padanya. Luhan wanita yang ku sukai selama setahun lamanya dan hanya mampu memandangnya dari jauh, aku harus bisa menyampaikan apa yang kurasakan kepadanya. Ia adalah sosok yang misterius dan membuatku sangat tertarik , selain itu senyumnya yang membuat jantungku berdetak setiap meliatnya. Aku tau ia rapuh, semua bisa terlihat dari pancaran deer eye nya yang memancarkan kekosongan.

" Sehun... , aku menyukai mu tapi kita berbeda derajat kau tampan, baik, dan terkenal. Kau tidak seharusnya memiliki pacar seperti ku. Aku menolak" ujar luhan dengan tersenyum.

"Tidak tidak hannie kau sempurna untukku. Aku melihatmu sebagai wanita yang sempurna, aku mencintaimu. Kumohon jadilah milikku, kita saling menyukai dan mencintai jangan siksa dirimu sendiri. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu" kataku padanya memohon dan meyakinkannya.

" apa kau yakin sehun?" Ia menatap ku dengan deer eye nya. Aku terpesona dibuatnya.

" ya aku yakin!" Aku menjawabnya dengan mantap.

"Aku menerima mu sehunnaa" katanya tersenyum.

Aku memeluknya dan berjanji akan melindunginya dengan segenap hatiku.

 **-Sehun pov end-**

Berita akan pasangan baru sekolah yaitu seorang pangeran sekolah yang berpacaran dengan murid yang sama sekali tidak diketahui identitas aslinya tersebar sangat luas. Fans dari pangeran sekolah sangat sakit hati , salah satu dari fans yang sangat terobsesi dengan sehun yaitu Kristal. Kristal adalah seorang wanita yang akan melakukan apapun ketika keinginannya tak terpenuhi.

Hari ini Luhan datang sendirian ke sekolah dan banyak yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Banyak sekali bisik bisik dan membuatnya tak nyaman.

 **Luhan pov :**

Aku sebenarnya tak siap sama sekali menjadi pacar dari seorang pangeran sekolah. Aku bukanlah wanita yang cantik seperti suzy miss A atau pun artis lainnya. Tapi tak ku pungkiri bahwa aku sangat menyukainnya, tidak mencintainnya. Perasaan beruntung selalu muncul, dan membuatku tersenyum saat mengingatnnya.

Saat sampai disekolah aku merasa tak nyaman saat mereka menatap ku dengan tajam, seolah aku adalah seorang penjahat yang tertangkap basah membunuh orang. Aku merasa tak nyaman. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, aku terlalu takut menatap mereka.

Ada sebuah tangan menutup telingaku tiba tiba. Reflek aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Sehun tersenyum.

" jangan dengarkan" Ia menatapku.

Kemudian ia memegang tanganku dan mengantarku ke kelas. Saat dikelas orang orang menatapku dengan tatapan 'kau merebut pangeran kami'. Aku menundukan kepala lagi.

" Hey kalian semua pergi! Kau menakuti temanku bodoh!" kudengar suara kyungsoo berteriak dan menghampiriku .

Kyungsoo merupakan teman baikku saat berada di sekolah. Ia sangat cerewet dan memiliki sifat yang sangat ceria. Kepribadiannya sangat berbanding balik dengan kepribadian ku. Aku merupakan seorang yang supel dan sulit bergaul dari awalnya. Namun, semua temanku di sekolah tidak pernah menatapku seperti itu mengintimidasi yang seakan mengulitiku. Kyungsoo segera maju dan berdiri di sebelahku.

" Luhannie ayok duduk dan aku punya banyak pertanyaan padamu!" kata kyungsoo sangat penasaran dengan awal mula aku dan sehun berpacaran. Aku hanya tersenyum dan segera menuruti kyunsoo, karena jam pelajaran akan di mulai.

Sebelum pelajaran di mulai, Sehun menarik tanganku.

"Hannie, jangan takut aku akan selalu melindungimu" katanya kepada ku, aku tau dia berusa menenangkanku.

" aku percaya pada mun hun", Aku tersenyum dan menatap padanya padanya menandakan bahwa aku baik baik saja dan yakin bahwa Sehun akan melindungiku selalu.

Ia mengusak kepalaku dan mencium keningku. Pipiku memerah tanda malu.

" Ayolah luhannie, jangan bermesraan denganku, dan jangan lupa ceritakan" kata kyungsoo menarik tanganku menjauh dari sehun.

" Hey burung hantu, aku titip rusaku", sehun memberikan perintah pada Kyungsoo.

" tenang saja, aku akan menghajar siapa saja yang berani menyakitinya", Kyungsoo mengiyakan dan meyakinkan Sehun-ku.

 **Sehun pov :**

Aku menatap mereka dengan tajam yang kata temanku chanyeol merupakan tatapan setan yang menyeramkan. Benar saja mereka langsung mengalihkan tatapan intimidasi mereka kepada hannie ke buku pelajaran atau apapun iu untuk menghindari tatapan mataku.

"Hannie, jangan takut aku akan selalu melindungimu" sambil menenangkannya.

" aku percaya pada mun hun" Ia tersenyum dengan manisnya, membuat jantungku berdetak dengan keras dan aku menyukai ini.

" Ayolah luhannie, jangan bermesraan denganku, dan jangan lupa ceritakan", burung hantu ini mengganggu moment romantisku bersama luhan.

" Hey burung hantu, aku titip rusaku", aku memberikan perintah kepadanya.

Aku takut bahwa saat aku tidak ada fans fansku akan menyakitinya.

" tenang saja, aku akan menghajar siapa saja yang berani menyakitinya", si burung hantu ini meyakinkanku.

Aku lebih tenang sekarang, ada teman luhannie yang membantuku menjaganya.

Segera aku mengusak kepalanya dan mencium keningnya, kemudian bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan waktu pelajaran akan di mulai.

 _-flashback end-_

 **Sehun pov :**

Mengingat kenangan itu kembali membuat ku tersenyum kembali. Bagaimana dengan manisnya hannie bersikap terhapad segala tatapan intimidasi tersebut. Hannie aku menyayangimu, apa kau disana baik baik saja?. Aku merindukanmu hannie ya, apa kau juga?

tbc...

semuanya minta review dari kaliann yaaaaa. Aku author baru, mohon bantuanatas kritik dan saran thx udah baca semuanya. Love you all~ :* . kalau banyak reviewannya aku lanjut nih


End file.
